Mushi Hyūga
Appearance Personality Background Abilities Aburame Clan Techniques As a member of the Aburame Clan, Mushi was infused at birth with a special breed of insects, called Kikaichū, that use his body as a nest and feed on his chakra, living in a form of symbiosis. In return, they attack and do other tasks as he commands forming his main fighting style: in battle, he boxes in opponents with his bugs and then consumes their chakra once they cannot escape. In the anime, Mushi is able to transfer chakra his insects have accumulated through them into a new target. Mushi makes use of his clans' secret techniques while in battle. The first of these techniques that was seen is his Insect Clone Technique, which uses the bugs to create a copy of himself, that is able to reform once struck. Offensively, he's capable of encasing his enemies in a cage of insects with the Secret Technique: Insect Sphere, preventing them from moving and depriving them of their chakra. Mushi can also use the bugs to spy and gather information. A certain bug can be left on a target, which then can be tracked by its scent by a Bikōchū, or scout bugs can be sent out and return to tell the host information about the area. Mushi can communicate with the bugs, and the bugs specialise in stealth because they make no noise or motion during combat, making Mushi highly adept in espionage. However, his bug techniques are rare even among the Aburame. He also controls the many Nano-Sized, Venomous Insects that cover his body, allowing him to infect anyone with a mere touch. In battle, Mushi's fighting style incorporates the use of his entire body, and as such he would remove parts of his attire such as his gloves. Physical contact with him would cause the insects to spread onto the opponent's skin, causing severe pain which could potentially led to death. He can also use his clan's Insect Jamming Technique which creates false chakra patterns with which they can confuse sensor-type opponents. Mushi also harbours special parasitic insects called kidaichū in his body, through which he can use the Parasitic Giant Insect Bug Bite technique. He notes that this insect, once allowed would devour all of the chakra, and even flesh, of whoever body it was in, making a difficult creature to harbour in ones body. Mushi has shown a considerable array of techniques to his repertory: he was seen creating a protective dome of insects to shield himself and his allies from incoming attacks, and was shown to be able to drastically increase the growth rate of his insects. It was also demonstrated that his bugs are always undergoing evolutionary adaptation through mutation and natural selection. While the kikaichū only have a lifespan of a few hours, their life-cycle ensures that there will always be females with eggs. Any variations that prove useful to the individual bug (and consequently the bug-user) in combat will be passed on to the next generation, which can then be used cultivated for their success against dangerous opponents in combat. Also, having breed insects with the Nano-Sized, Venomous Insects, Mushi cultivated insects that can even produce antibodies against the said potent toxins. Taijutsu Ninjutsu Genjutsu